<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the way to the club by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093993">On the way to the club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mindless Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John is walking over to his club at school when he encounters his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the way to the club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John's walking through the school courtyard. His old yellow sneakers scratching along the hard cement, shrubs all along the pathway down to his club room. On his way there, he spots the his best friend Dave. He rushes up to hug him, warping his arms around Dave and celebrating the end of a long tiresome day and the start of a good afternoon. Now he's planning on skipping his club meeting and going to McDonald's just to get a shake and hang out with him.</p><p>Dave's heart is racing. John must have seen the bouquet of roses he was holding. John must have seen the box of heart-shaped chocolates under his arm and right away accepted his confession before he even found the words to say.</p><p>John pulled away from his hug. His eyes widen when he sees the chocolates and the roses. He's right about to ask who they are for when Dave plants a kiss on his lips. John can't find himself able to breakaway. This is all so sudden, John never thought that his best friend would offer him roses and some heart-shaped box, but now that he has... it's welcome.</p><p>The two of them embrace each other's lips for a few extra moments before John breaks away, blushing and twiddling with his bangs. John offers with a crack in his voice if Dave would like to go get some fries. Dave smiles and nods before wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend's waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>